


Kiba's New Pet

by CradleD, Willy_Wanker



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Content approved by SCAR, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW Art, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Puppy Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CradleD/pseuds/CradleD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker
Summary: An unfortunate accident for Naruto leads him to a day of humiliation.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Sin Corps





	Kiba's New Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



> Special thanks to CradleD for whipping up some amazing art to make this gift even more special, as well as another special thanks to Scarpool for being a incredibly astute and articulate beta reader.

A young orange-clad Naruto hopped from rooftop to rooftop, the coins in his frog purse jangling with each skilled leap. Ichiraku was having his once-a-year lunch special, and he was running late. He has attended it for five years straight and wasn't about to miss his sixth. Wind fluttered his clothes and swayed his spiky, blond hair as he flew through the air.

Nearly out of breath, Naruto ran between the curtains, crashing into his seat and ready to place his last minute order, when he heard a crunch and a pain-filled, "Yelp!" He felt something squirm under his butt.

Kiba, who was sitting on the seat next to him, quickly reacted and pushed the blonde off the stool, almost spilling his own bowl of ramen in the process. "Idiot, you just sat on Akamaru!"

Naruto looked up from the ground. A look of sincere regret was plastered on his face.

The poor puppy limped to his master, whimpering. Kiba gently picked up his beloved dog. "I think you broke his leg," he mentioned while consoling his dog. He was more genuinely concerned for Akamaru than angry at Naruto... for now. "I should take him home," Kiba said.

Naruto got to his feet and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I'll follow you. If there's anything you need, I'll help," he offered. "Teuchi, could you save me a bowl?" 

"Of course. It's a tradition at this point," the ramen guy yelled from behind the counter while serving another patron.

Kiba dashed so fast through the streets of Konoha, his fur-lined hood came off, revealing his often hidden messy brown hair. Naruto struggled to keep up with his faster comrade. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Inuzuka clan's home.

Kiba busted through the front door and called out, "Mom, Akamaru's hurt!"

Tsume Inuzuka rushed out from another room. "Let me see him," she stated, holding out her hands. 

Naruto peered out from behind Kiba as he gingerly handed over Akamaru to his mother. 

"You're so irresponsible," she scolded. "His hind leg is broken."

"It was my fault, ma'am," Naruto admitted and dropped to his knees to beg for forgiveness. "I'm sorry."

"I'll take care of this. He's going to need immediate surgery." She scowled at having her day off taken up by this unfortunate accident. "Son, you're still responsible," she said, taking Akamaru away and into another room for treatment.

Kiba's disappointment in himself quickly flared to anger. He snatched Naruto by the collar and shoved him harshly up against the wall, "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! What will I do without Akamaru?" He seethed, bearing his teeth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, please. I'm sorry," he pleaded clasping his hands together, bowing his head. 

A wicked and unsettling grin appeared on Kiba's face, and he let go of Naruto. "Okay. Then you’re going to be my new dog."

A large sweat droplet formed on Naruto's temple as he feigned a weak smile. "You can't be serious?" He asked, completely aware of what he'd gotten himself into.

"Oh, I am. You said anything, right?" Kiba stressed, getting in Naruto's face and jabbing his index finger into his chest.

Naruto shrunk a little and whimpered. "Yeah." His gaze drifted to the side. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first of all, dogs don't get to wear clothes." Kiba's slit-like eyes narrowed at Naruto, emphasizing his subtle command. "I'll be right back."

Naruto swallowed thickly, taking the hint. He stripped. "At least I have the privacy of Kiba's house," he mused before Kiba came back. 

"Good boy," Kiba cooed as he eyed up Naruto's naked body. He reached out with the collar he had retrieved and placed it around the stunned blonde's neck. The collar was made of fine polished black leather. It had a glossy sheen in the light.

"Do I have to wear this?" Naruto asked while worming a finger underneath the tight collar.

"Dogs don't speak. Now, on your hands and knees," he demanded. Kiba's eyes glowed a beastly red at Naruto's lack of movement. 

The Jinchūriki's obstinate will was eroded by Kiba's sheer dominance and intimidation, but it wasn't without a prideful fight that Naruto fell to his hands and knees so begrudgingly.

"Good boy," Kiba repeated as a part of his positive reinforcement training. "Turn around," he commanded. 

Naruto hesitated, earning himself a firm yank of the leash around his neck. He wondered why Kiba would have him face away, but then a cold, slimy sensation from his rear answered that. Before Naruto could protest, Kiba lubed up a butt plug with a fluffy tail attached to it and inserted it into his childhood friend’s ass.

The blue-eyed boy yipped, his breath hitching while he winced at the sudden forceful intrusion. His fine ass wore the black and white mid-thigh length tail well.

Kiba grinned evilly as he slapped on a pair of dogs ears, the final touch to his new best friend. 

"Perfect. Now, let's go for a walk," Kiba announced, walking towards the front door. 

Naruto stood up. "What?" 

"SIT!"

The blonde instantly fell to his knees, grinding his teeth.

His new master squatted down to Naruto’s level and harshly gripped his chin with his clawed hand. "I will not have a disobedient dog."

Naruto blushed, yielding to his alpha. Nodding, he began to crawl on all fours towards the door. 

The two walked out onto the street. Sand, dirt and other grit dug into Naruto kneecaps and palms. However, the pain was nothing a ninja from the hidden leaf couldn't endure. 

The afternoon sun shined brightly as a light wind swept through the village. It was a strange sensation for Naruto to feel the sun on his back and the cooling breeze between his legs as his privates dangled to and fro, trying to keep up with his master's pace. His new tail swatted his milky thighs as he followed Kiba into town.

Kiba strode into the village center, proudly parading his new pet around. Naruto tried his best to ignore onlookers and other townsfolk who were staring and pointing at him. Suddenly, Naruto froze. "What is it, boy?" Kiba questioned.

A certain pink-haired kunoichi approached them. "Well, what do we have here? You’re finally acting like the dog you are, huh, Naruto?" 

Veins began to pop on Naruto's forehead. "I'll show you acting like a dog," he mumbled under his breath. Naruto lunged at Sakura, knocking her to the ground. He pinned her, his hands firmly planted on the ground above her shoulders. He started to lap at her face, licking up her cheek.

Sakura, in turn, gave Naruto one hell of a good punch straight to the noggin as Kiba pulled sternly on the leash, slightly choking the blonde. Naruto collapsed at Sakura's side, reeling from the heavy blow. She got up, disgusted, and ran away to wash her face.

Kiba pulled the leash taught and squatted down, his clawed hand firmly lifting the other’s chin, so their gazes met. While Kiba was entertained by Naruto's actions, his unruly behavior was unbecoming. "You best behave," he warned.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded to his master's wishes.

The butt ass naked blonde continued to crawl down the dirt street next to his master.

Meanwhile, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi had just parted ways after a long teamwork training session directed by Ebisu. 

Konohamaru decided to hang back at the training field. He was alone. All the other genin left for dinner with their families, but Konohamaru knew if he wanted to be Hokage one day, he would have to train longer and harder. Fond memories of his rival entered his head. Lost in thought, he didn't realize he had company.

Naruto started to whimper to indicate to Kiba that he had to go. Kiba took his pet onto the training field and up to a wooden post and turned away unbeknownst to their onlooker’s presence. Konohamaru watched on bemused as Naruto lifted his leg up like a dog and urinated on the wooden post.

Concerned, Konohamaru rushed over. "What are you doing, Boss?"

Kiba instantly responded with, "He's not your boss. Today, he's your bitch,"

Naruto barked and rolled over on his back, exposing himself.

"Looks like he wants you to rub his belly," Kiba inferred. 

Confused, Konohamaru tilted his head and went down on one knee. He reached forward, rubbing around Naruto's navel. He watched on as the blonde’s boyhood grew. The boy examined the butt plug in his rival’s rear. "What kind of advanced training is this?"

Naruto just writhed, rutting into the air from the toy wiggling around inside him.

"Very special training. You want to help?" Kiba asked, giving the leash some slack. 

"Sure!" The eager child beamed, with sparkles in his eyes. "What should I do?"

Kiba's face fell into shadow as his lips formed an evil grin. "Just play with his dick so he can achieve Akai Roketto!"

"Is that like a new transformation jutsu?" Konohamaru guessed, clenching his fist with a fiery determination and excitement.

"Yeah, sure, whatever, kid," Kiba answered dryly, leaning up against another wooden pole getting comfortable to watch his entertainment.

"Cool!" Konohamaru exclaimed, grabbing hold of Naruto's boner.

The small brunette's hand held Naruto's boyhood from its base. He flopped the blonde’s stiffening penis around.

Kiba's eyes darted around as he took a couple sniffs of the air. He didn't sense anybody else nearby. Kiba's attention then went back to his pet, his hand slipping into his grey sweatpants pocket. He massaged his growing erection through his underwear. His cat-like eyes narrowed, observing Naruto's mounting frenzy. Naruto's pale skin flushed a deep red from his groin to his soft tattooed belly, up further to his sensitive perky nipples and chest, and all the way up to his whisker-lined cheeks. Kiba watched as the blonde's face contorted into an agonizing pleasure. 

Konohamaru continued to stroke the turgid member, noting its striking change in physical appearance. "It's transformed!" He shouted with a smile. 

A low guttural growl emitted from Kiba's fanged mouth as he came. "That's enough. You did it."

The young academy student relinquished his hold and jumped up. "I'm going to show Udon and Ebisu Sensei this new jutsu!" He yelled, darting off.

Naruto frowned and shot Kiba a glare. He was more pissed off about being blue balled than Konohamaru running off. 

Naruto got on all fours, barked, and lunged at Kiba, chomping down on his arm in a playful manner.

"What? Don't you want your treat, boy?"

The question earned an inquisitive, "Bork?" from the Jinchūriki.

"Come on, boy," he cooed, dashing off with Naruto dog sprinting in tow.

Kiba flung open the drapes to Ichiraku's storefront with a taught leash in hand. He sat where all this began with Naruto by his side on the wooden floor.

Naruto squatted naked with his knees parted wide, his hands bracing the ground for stability and to somewhat cover his shame. He waited patiently as his stomach growled audibly. 

Kiba coughed into his hand. "I believe you have a bowl of ramen for my bitch?"

Teuchi peered over the counter and snickered at Naruto's misfortune. "You lose a bet, Naruto?"

Naruto looked away, letting out a low, disgruntled growl. 

The shop owner let out a hearty chuckle and served the saved bowl of yearly ramen to Kiba. The feral ninja gingerly placed the bowl on the floor in front of Naruto. 

Naruto waited, salivating painfully at the aromatic aromas of the fragrant special ramen. The premium seasonal dish was the one extravagant luxury that he always splurged on himself with. 

Kiba was pleased with his pet's restraint. "Go ahead." 

Like a starving street mongrel, Naruto sloppily feasted on the sublime bowl of noodles and veggies and meats, wolfing it down within minutes, literally licking the bowl clean. When Iruka entered and made eye contact with Naruto, he whistled a short tune, turning right back around. 

"Good boy, let's go home." Kiba stood, unleashing his pet. 

Kiba walked back to his home with Naruto still on all fours by his side. 

They entered, and Kiba shooed him to his room while his mother's voice echoed from the living room. "Honey! Good news! His leg wasn't broken, after all. Just dislocated," she informed sternly with the puppy in her arms. 

She gingerly transferred Akamaru from her arms to his. "I've made sure it won't happen again, Mom," he assured, bowing thankfully, and walked away. 

Kiba entered his room to find Naruto face down ass up on his bed, tail removed, hole gaping, ready to be bred.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to all! Sorry this took so long.


End file.
